Love Story
by Jingle101
Summary: When SpongeBob gets bored under the water he decides to risk a trip to the shore. What will he find.... who will he find SPANDY
1. The Meeting

"Sigh! This is so boring why can't my parents just leave me alone. I hate going to parties all the time. I mean if they really wanted me to find the perfect prince why won't they just let me pick on my own!" Exclaimed a rather upset princess Sandy. She was sitting alone on a beach softly mumbling to herself. She looked out over the ocean and watched the beautiful waves washing over her bare feet. A large ripple came crashing up to her. It wasn't just an ordinary wave though something had caused it far out in the ocean. She didn't know what, and she didn't care either. Why should she?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far out in the ocean nothing was happening. It was a quiet, peaceful night and to one of the occupants: completely boring. He decided he just couldn't stand it anymore. He had to find something to do. All of his neighbors had already gone off to bed, but he wasn't at all tired. So finally SpongeBob decided he would go to the surface and see what he could find. After all his sand collection was starting to float away piece by piece. He blew a giant bubble, hopped in , and slowly floated to the surface before it burst and caused a big wave of water to go off in all directions. He glanced around then started to swim off toward the surface.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy was alarmed now. She could see something coming towards her from farther out in the ocean. It wasn't very big as far as she could tell but it was dark out by now and she couldn't hardly see a thing. By the time the monster reached the surface she was already scrambling up the rocks screaming for help. But she was so far away from everyone that she doubted they could hear her. She turned whipped around and half expected to see a huge sea monster crawling towards her about to engulf her, but instead she saw a small yellow sponge with a weird looking helmet on his head. He wasn't looking in her direction so maybe he hadn't seen her. She wasn't scared anymore but interested in what this little sea sponge was doing collecting bags of sand. "Hello?" Sandy called out. The sponge turned around so fast that all his sand fell out of the zip lock bag he had been putting it into. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Here let me help you get some more sand." She raced over to him and knelt down scooping sand into his bag. He was still staring at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was watching as she threw sand into his bag. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Umm its ok I'll get it myself." He finally managed to say (even though the bag was already almost full).

"Oh, ok." Said Sandy. She stood up and wiped the sand off her evening dress and realized that she hadn't even introduced herself. "By the way my name is Sandy. What's yours?"

"SpongeBob." He replied. He couldn't take his eyes off her and barley knew what he was saying. All he could think about was her divine beauty and the way she was smiling at him.

"Well SpongeBob, I would like to know more about you and where you're from. Do you mind coming back to my place and meeting my parents?"

"Of course not. I would love to."


	2. Runaway?

"SANDY! SANDY WHERE ARE YOU!?" came a shrill scream form far away.

"Well speaking of the devil (she laughs under her breath) that's my parents. They must have heard me screaming for help earlier.

"Why were you screaming?"

"It's a little embarrassing but at first I thought you were some kind of sea monster when I couldn't see you clearly. (gives him an embarrassed smile)

"Well that's ok. I'm ready to meet your parents!" Sandy gave him an uneasy look and thought to herself: _You wouldn't if you knew what they were like. _

"MOM WE'RE DOWN HERE!" yelled Sandy back to her parents. Moments later both Sandy's mom and dad could be seen running around a bid sand hill looking frightened.

"Sandy there you are, we've been looking all over the place for you. We heard you scream and…. Who's this?" (they had finally spotted the little sponge standing behind Sandy)

"My name is SpongeBob SqaurePants I just came up from the sea when I met your daughter. She tells me –

"Wait a second did you say you came from the sea?" asked Sandy's father. (His name is Robbie)

"Oh how disgusting!" screeched Sandy's mother. (Her name is Twitter) "Sandy I'm ashamed of you, how could you ever even think about associating with such vermin. Come let's get away from this dastardly place.

"But Mom!"

"Hush Sandy, you're mother is right we shouldn't be talking to such filth as him. Let's go." (She looked back at his sad, disappointed face as they were dragging her away. She held up one finger trying to tell him to wait there and that she would be right back.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sure he had seen her telling him to wait there. He was absolutely sure. There was no way he was going to leave now that he had seen the most beautiful land creature in world. But then again it was almost morning. HAD he just imagined it? Right as he was about to turn around and leave there was a loud whisper from behind the sand hill calling his name. "Sandy is that you!?"

"Quiet down! And yes it's me I'm so glad you waited. I would have come sooner if I hadn't had to listen to my parents lecture about why I shouldn't talk to sea critters. Anyways I need your help."

"Sure I'd be glad to help, but with what exactly?"

"This might sound a little ridiculous, but I need help getting away from here." She looked over at his face and could tell he didn't understand. "Listen SpongeBob, I have been trapped on this island for years and all my parents ever do is yell at me and try to marry me off to some freak. I'm sick and tired of it. I built a boat a long time ago, but I knew that my parents would come looking for me so I couldn't just float of to another land. They would probably already have sent word off that I was missing after the first couple of minutes. But when you showed up I got this great idea that maybe there could be a way that I could come live under water with you. Maybe build a big dome and fill it with air so I could stay down there forever. Wouldn't that be great!? I would never have to hear or see my annoying parents again!"

"Umm Sandy I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean wouldn't that make your parents get all freaked out? And besides it would take years to build a big plastic dome and even longer to fill it with air.

"PLEASE SpongeBob you're my only hope. I don't think I can take it much longer on this island, and if you don't help me then I'll just go get lost somewhere with nobody around to show me what's what."

"Ok Sandy I'll try to help but only because I don't want you to ever get hurt. (He blushed a little) I wouldn't want that."

"Oh thank you so much SpongeBob. I really owe you one. I already know somewhere I could get a scuba suit and everything. I'll figure out how to get the suit and you try to find somewhere for me to stay alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said SpongeBob trying to act cheerful even though he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright let's meet back here tomorrow night and go over the plans. I can't wait to see you again! (She blushed a little too thinking about how she had almost given away her feelings to her new friend) "Bye!"

"Good bye Sandy. See you tomorrow."


	3. The Plans

The next day SpongeBob was very anxious. He still hadn't found a place for Sandy to stay and it was almost time to meet her again. At one point the thought of not showing up at all occurred to him but he quickly pushed it away. He wouldn't give up so easily on his new friend. He sat down to think for a little while. Maybe she could just stay with him? No, that scuba suit would run out of air eventually. Finally a wonderful thought came to his mind. Last week there had been a huge, clear, plastic-like satellite that had fallen into the ocean from up above somewhere. It had landed just right that if all the water were drained out of it, and fresh air was pumped in, it would make the perfect house for her. The best thing was that it wasn't even that far away! It was absolutely perfect! SpongeBob quickly ran down to the big dome that would soon be Sandy's new house and checked all around it. "This is great, there's not even any cracks!" He exclaimed very excitedly. After that he dashed off to get his bubble soap. He was just about to blow another big bubble when he saw some wild flowers close by. _She would like those_ he thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She had finally got a hold of the suit. It had taken a lot of bargaining (for the rabbit that owned the pawn shop was very greedy) but she had eventually gotten the suit for a decent price. And right on time too. She only had a couple of minutes to get to the beach and meet SpongeBob. Oh, she couldn't wait! How she was interested in that little sponge. He wasn't really what you would call extremely handsome but he was attractive. He was so sweet and friendly too, exactly what she was looking for in a guy. She didn't think he would feel the same way for her though. After all he was a sea critter and she came from land. He was probably just being nice to her that was all. Nothing else. Because of all the thoughts going through her head, Sandy hardly realized she had made it to the beach. She was right on time. She sat down on the rocks and watched the endless ocean waves go back and forth, slowly lulling her into a deep sleep. She woke suddenly to someone calling her name. Sandy woke slowly, glanced around and saw SpongeBob kneeling down next to her. "Oh thank goodness you're awake! I found you like this and thought something terrible had happened!"

"What do you mean?" But even as the words left her mouth she saw how alarmingly close she was to the shoreline. If SpongeBob hadn't shown up just then, she could have been washed out into the ocean and drowned. For even though she was a good, strong swimmer, the ocean could be merciless and even the best swimmers would sometimes disappear out there in the endless water. She got up, brushed herself off, and looked back at the SpongeBob who was still squatting down in the same spot. "Well, let's go over the plans!"

An hour later they had decided exactly what to do. Sandy was going to stay on the island for about a week while SpongeBob drained the dome of water. When that was finished Sandy would go down there and help him make the double door that would drain out the water before anyone entered or exited so her dome wouldn't flood. Then they would make the place feel more like a home by adding plants, (to keep the oxygen coming) a tree, (for extra oxygen and a privacy house) a picnic table, and a couple of pets. After that they would wait a little while longer for the plants to do their thong and fill the dome with clean fresh air. When Sandy was finally able to breathe easily inside her dome, she would pack up all her stuff and go live down there forever.

"Well I think we did a good job Sandy. It won't even take that long to make the place livable either."

"You especially did a good job SpongeBob. I couldn't have done it without you." SpongeBob blushed a little bit.

"Ah shucks Sandy, of course you could have."

"No SpongeBob I mean it. If it weren't for you, I would still have to be trapped up here and wait for my parents to marry me off just like my sisters were. Thank you so much for everything." SpongeBob smiled up at her and wanting to change the topic said:

"I better go get started on that dome Sandy. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah I'll see you SpongeBob." She gave him a little wink and waltzed up the beach. Then she was gone leaving SpongeBob alone with a dream-like expression on his face.

"Wow!" And that was all he could say.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

It had been three days since he had last seen Sandy. Even though he had only known her for about one week now he found himself dying to be with her again. The dome was already half-way filled with air because SpongeBob had been working on it restlessly. He was so tired, but he wouldn't give up. All day and night long he went up to the surface, blew a bubble, and pushed it down inside the dome. Sometimes the bubbles popped before he could even get them down there. It was all so frustrating. He kept having to tell himself that it would all be over soon and he would be able to spend lots of time with the beautiful squirrel when it was completely finished. "I can't wait to see her again." Said SpongeBob talking to himself.

"See who again?" came a voice from behind him. SpongeBob jerked around in surprise.

"PATRICK! I so glad to see you. Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Does it have to do with eating?"

"No."

"Do I have to move?"

"Yes Patrick you would have to move."

"Oh… Well SpongeBob as tempting as that sounds I think I'll have to pass on that. Bye."

"Patrick wait!" But it was too late Patrick had already took off in fear of having to do any manual labor. "Grr, why can't Patrick ever do anything helpful!? I mean seriously." SpongeBob went off by himself to rest for a while. No sleep for three full days was really getting to him. Just the slightest things made him feel like exploding! He sat down on the sand and soon thoughts of Sandy floated through his mind. Before he knew it he was fast asleep, dreaming about her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE UNDERWATER!?" Screamed a very upset Twitter.

"Calm down darling, I'm sure it's just curiosity. I myself have always wanted to go scuba diving. Can't we just leave her be for a moment? Come along let's leave her to her thoughts." Sandy's father seemed to be much more understanding than her mother. Poor Sandy just cowered in the corner. She hadn't seen her mom this upset for a long time. When her mom was in a bad mood it seemed to affect the whole household.

"Robbie can't you see she wants to go find that stupid sea sponge again? It's just plain obvious. She never showed any interest in the sea before he came along and now all the sudden she goes and buys an underwater suit! It sure rouses my suspicions!"

"Sandy is this true? Are you trying to find that sponge again?"

"No, of course not" Sandy finally spoke up. "I just wanted to get off the island for a while. There's nowhere to go anymore. I've already explored the whole thing."

"Sandy you are a princess for crying out loud. You're not supposed to explore you're supposed to stay in the palace and act like a proper girl!" said Twitter. Sandy thought about what SpongeBob had told her about her parents freaking out. Man was he right. And they didn't even know the part about her living in the sea. "Sandy you are to go sell this suit back to the rabbit immediately!" _The rabbit_, Sandy thought to herself, _would dearly pay for betraying her and almost ruining her chance off the island_.

"Alright mom, I'll take it back in a couple days."

"That's a good girl. Now see Twitter she's finally agreeing with us. You just have to control that temper of yours. Now go along, I need to talk to Sandy for a while." Twitter gave him an angry look and (like a toddler) stalked off in a huff. Robbie then turned to Sandy and said: "Honey, I think I know what you're planning. You're trying to escape aren't you? Trust me all of your sisters tried it before you. It never worked. Your mother always gets suspicious when you go off by yourself. She has the island searched until someone reports that they saw you. She's done that with everyone ever since your sister Twinkle tried to escape here. Trust me if you don't show up within ten minutes she'll send word out to every island she could possibly reach. Sandy, Twinkle never married." He glanced at Sandy's shocked and confused face. "Come on, I want to show you something." He walked off and Sandy followed him. After about half an hour they reached a cliff face. He pushed a button and part of the cliff slid open. He walked inside and beckoned for Sandy to follow him. She swallowed but went inside the small cave. There, in front of them lay a small gravestone. "This is what happened to Twinkle. Your mother was so angry with her; she sent her to this cave and locked her up. Every day I came down her to try and help her escape but I could never figure out how to get it open. Her voice got drier and quieter every day. I knew she was dying, but there was nothing I could do. One day I went by and she didn't talk. I knew her time was up. A week later, Twitter opened the door and she was dead. I built this grave with my bare hands. Sandy you're mother is a lunatic. I've even tried to escape her but there's no way out."

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Sandy felt terrible about leaving her father alone on this island with her mother. But she couldn't stop now. She had to get out. Robbie turned and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, and said:

"I am too Sandy." He walked away back towards the castle. Sandy watched him go and thought: _I'm sorry dad but I have to get away from here. I just have to_.


	5. Maybe He Isn't So Bad After All

It was finally Saturday. The day SpongeBob was going to see Sandy again and they would build the door to her house and start making it feel like a home. He just couldn't wait for that evening to come. He decided to go visit his best friend Patrick to pass the time away. He walked out to Patrick's house but nobody was there. "Well I guess I'll just get ready for tonight." He said. He went down to Sandy's soon to be new home and once again checked it for leaks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy was locked in her room in a huge panic. What her mother had just done completely surprised her and everyone else on the island. While Sandy had been talking to her dad about her older sister Twinkle, her mom had gone off and found a husband for her! Unbelievable! And to make matters worse today was the day she was supposed to meet that adorable, yellow, sea sponge. She doubted he would ever forgive her if she didn't show up that night. He may not even come back up to the shore. Then how would she find him out there in that huge, endless ocean? She had to figure out a way to escape, and fast. Looking around the room, she got an idea. Her closet was full of bed sheets, clothes, and every other type of fabric you could think of. If she could make a chain long enough to reach the ground, then maybe, just maybe she could crawl out the window and slid down the rope. It was a long way down and she would have to be fast but she would have to take the chance if she ever wanted to escape the island. She went ahead and got started on the rope. She had already linked together about five hundred yards worth when the door swung open.

"Sandy! I just heard what you're mother did! I told you she was a lunatic." Sandy looked up at her dad with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry dad but I can't take it anymore. I've got to escape."

"I know darling. That's why I came up here. Your mom's off on another part of the island so I'm going to help you get out of here. You know, you're the only daughter I've ever really felt connected to. Your sisters were always just so… well I don't know how to put it."

"It's ok daddy. I know how you feel."

"Good, but now for the escape plans. We've got to make it look like you escaped on your own, without any help. If your mother ever figured out that I'm helping you then I would probably end up like your poor sister. Now here's the plan, you're wedding won't happen until next week so you have plenty of time. I'm giving you this knife and I want you to cut the doorknob out. Make sure it looks like you broke out and not like someone broke in. Take your time though and be quiet about it. Now just tell me everything you need to escape and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you so much dad. But there's one more thing I need you to do. I need you to give SpongeBob a note for me so he knows what's going on."

"SpongeBob? Now why do I have a feeling that's the sea sponge I saw you talking to last week?"

"Actually, … He is."

"Don't worry honey I'm not mad. If he helps you escape then he must be a great guy."

"Oh daddy, he is! He's absolutely wonderful and … I think I love him." Sandy looked up at him and to her surprise he wasn't at all mad. He smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you finally found someone in life darling, I truly am. Now where shall I meet this sponge?" After giving her father a list of supplies, a note for SpongeBob, and directions she watched him walk off towards the beach through her bedroom window. She always knew her father was kind of distant from her mom but she never would have guessed why.

"Maybe my dad isn't so bad after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now she told me that little sponge would meet me right here. Where is he?" Said Robbie talking to himself. Suddenly there was a voice from behind him.

"Sandy!? Are you there? I'm sorry I'm so late, I lost track of the time. Sandy?"

"Sandy's not here" said Robbie. At the sight of Sandy's father SpongeBob froze. Last time he had met this man, he had called him filth. He didn't know if he could trust him or not. "Calm down son, I brought a note from her. She said it should explain everything." Robbie looked at the sponge's untrusting eyes and could tell he wasn't sure rather or not to believe him. "Listen kid, I don't have time to stand here and convince you to believe me so just read this." He stretched out his arm and tried to hand SpongeBob the note but he stayed planted to the spot. Robbie got frustrated and threw the note at SpongeBob then stalked off. He realized how rude he must have looked and turned around to apologize but the sponge was already gone taking the note with him. "Oh well, I don't have time for this I've got to go get all of Sandy's supplies ready for her. Now what's first on the list? What! Why would she need an oak tree sapling!?


	6. All They Have To Do Is Wait

SpongeBob couldn't believe it! He wasn't sure if he should either. After all Sandy's father definitely did NOT like him. But why would anyone go so far as to fake a note? He didn't know what to do so he went back to the dresser and grabbed up the note. He looked at the beautiful handwriting it started to read it for the fifth time. It said: _Dear SpongeBob, I know this may seem awkward at first but you can trust my father. My mom has me locked away in my room because she has found a husband for me and is trying to marry me off. Good luck with that! _(At this part his blood started to boil) _Anyways my father is going to help me escape. In the mean time I'm going to have to ask a big favor from you. My dad will bring you everything I want in my dome but it's up to you to take it there and fix the door. Please don't be angry with me. It's all my mother's fault. I hate not being able to see you for awhile but don't worry we'll soon be together again. I can't wait! See you soon. Love, Sandy. _He really wanted to be with Sandy again but he knew he would have to trust her father. Why did everything have to be so difficult? "I better go get started on that door" Said SpongeBob. Then he walked away dragging along a whole bunch of tools

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His huge, handsome blue eyes were burned into her memory. She needed to start working on the doorknob but every time she started she just saw that look of betrayal on his face the first time they had meet and her parents were dragging her away. He had looked so hurt. She knew he most hate her now for what her mother had done. In the letter she sent him she had tried to sound happy and cheerful but the truth was that she couldn't stand it. She was actually crying to be with him. Sandy was shocked. She had never known what love would be like because she had never met anyone special. This sponge really caught her attention though. She looked out at the night sky. Even though she was glad to be leaving the island, she knew there were certain things she would miss. The stars were one of them. But more than anything she wanted to be with SpongeBob. She would trade anything for that. The next day she hacked away at the doorknob, knowing that with every chip of wood that fell away from the door would bring her closer to SpongeBob. Little did she know that far out in the ocean a certain little sponge was also working hard on a door. Not trying to tear it apart like her, but trying to build it. Knowing that every bolt and nail in it brought her closer to living under the water with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow was Friday! The day Sandy was to escape from her room, run to the beach, throw on her suit and dive into the ocean. That was where SpongeBob would meet her and take her down to the floor and show her the new dome. They were both so excited. SpongeBob only had to plant the tree, and set up the picnic table and the new some would be finished. All Sandy had to do was wait for night to come and she would finally burst through the door and take off. Her father had already planned a huge banquet for the upcoming event of Sandy's wedding which would be held on the other side of the island in their winter palace which was much bigger than the palace they were in right now. Everyone would be there except maybe a few random people, but no one important enough to try and stop her. Oh it was perfect! All they had to do now was wait, but that seemed like the hardest part of all.


	7. An Almost Escape

It was almost time. She had waited so long for Friday night to come, but now she was having second thoughts. _What if I can't bust the door? What if I go too early and run into a guard? What if mother leaves someone to keep an eye on me?_ All these thoughts were buzzing through her mind. She was so nervous. Anything could go wrong and it all had to be perfect timing. "I wonder how SpongeBob feels right now." She said, thinking out loud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment SpongeBob was pacing back and forth. It was about three hours before he would go meet Sandy. He too was having second thoughts about this. Who knew what would happen. What if this really was a big trap set by Sandy's dad? He doubted it by now. Sandy's dad had been very helpful in the past few days, dragging all of Sandy's belongings to the beach and helping SpongeBob decide what to do with them in the dome. Besides, if it was a trap they probably would have taken him by now. He looked at the clock. Two more hours. He decided he would just go ahead and walk up to the beach. It should take him about an hour to get there, then he would sit and wait. After all what if Sandy needed help or had to escape early? He would have to be there to make sure she got away safely. He trudged up the ocean floor hoping with all his might that everything would go as planned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last person finally left the castle. It was time to make her move. She banged on the door with her fists a couple of times and heard a satisfying crack. She stopped and listened to see if anyone was coming towards her. She couldn't hear anything. She stood back a ways and then took a flying leap at the door kicking out as she got close. The door bust wide open at the moment of impact. _That was kind of fun! _She thought to herself. Then she remembered that she needed to be quick about everything and dashed off down the hall. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could but when she was almost to the door, she saw him. The rabbit! He hadn't seen her yet since his back was turned to her. She remembered her earlier thoughts of revenge but decided now was not the time. Just then he turned around and looked her straight in the face. He started yelling for the guards who were apparently in the other room. Sandy was worried. What if she had come out to soon. She wondered how many guards her mother had left at the castle but didn't have time to stay and find out. She ran out the door and straight towards the beach. As she finally reached the rocky beach and started to pull in the suit she heard a yell coming from behind her. It was far enough away that she wasn't too worried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she came this way boys!" shouted an angry guard.

I'll run back and get the queen!" another one yelled. He then took off towards the winter palace running at an amazing speed. They all turned to watch him go in surprise.

"Well let's get a move on. If she escaped the queen will have our heads. Literally!" They all started running to the small beach. Each carrying their own thoughts. Some of the guards quite liked Sandy and would never want to hurt her but they could all remember what had happened to the guard that tried to help Twinkle escape a few years back. Nobody wanted to end up like him. As their fears carried them on, they all silently dreaded what would happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could hear them all around her. They thought they were being sneaky but she could hear them. She smiled a bit thinking of how they couldn't fool her but was still very scared. She had heard one of them yelling earlier that he was going to get the queen. She had no idea how her mother would react. It was almost scary to think about it. Next thing she knew, she was lying on her stomach, her faced pressed into the sand. Someone was on top of her, holding her down. She turned her head just enough to breathe but she still couldn't see anything. "Get off of me you brute!" She screamed trying to push him away but he was way too strong for her. She was completely helpless. And the worst part was that SpongeBob would show up any second now. He would be walking right into a trap.


	8. Secrets Revealed

SpongeBob could see the guards all over the place. _I should have known this would be a trap _he thought to himself. _Never trust a man who calls you filth!_ He was turning around to leave when he heard it. A loud voice screaming something to one of the guards. It sounded like Sandy! He crawled up on the shore as far as he dared, so as not to be seen, and that's when he saw her. Sandy was smashed to the ground with a guard practically sitting on her to hold her down. What a terrible sight! It made SpongeBob so mad he was about to march right out of the water and punch the guy in the face. He had never felt so angry in his life. He almost blew his hiding space but another voice made him stop. He recognized that shrill voice too. It was Sandy's mother. "Oh no!" He accidently said out loud. Luckily no one heard him. He sat there and listened to their conversation as best as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the beach Sandy's mother had just approached. She was looking down at Sandy with a scowl on her face. "You know Sandy, you were probably one of my most beautiful daughters. It's a shame what I have to do to you now. But no one and I mean NO ONE escapes this island." The guard holding Sandy got to his feet and drug her up with him. He wrapped his hand tightly around her wrists so she couldn't go anywhere. "You're father always thought you were special. Too bad he's not alive to see you die." There were gasps coming from all around the beach.

"Y- YOU DIDN'T!" Sandy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, but I did Sandy darling. When that guard told me you had escaped I jumped up to run after you but you father grabbed my wrist and told me to leave you be. That was when I knew he was helping you escape. I grabbed the knife out of his very belt and stabbed him. Stabbed him in the chest." At that very moment, two things happened. One was that the guard loosened his grip and the other was that SpongeBob (who could take no more of this) ran out of the water and tackled the guard. Sandy, seeing her chance to escape, caught SpongeBob by the wrist and ran to the other side of the beach. She grabbed the bubble helmet and threw it on her head, making sure to fasten it tight before her long trip into the ocean. She looked down at the little sponge.

"Are you ready?"

"As always." He replied with a big grin on his face. She wanted to kiss him so badly but now was not the time. They grabbed each other's hand and jumped out as far as they could into the ocean. Sandy wasn't used to running under water so her movements were painfully slow. SpongeBob tried to help her the best he could but there wasn't much he could do. He could hear the shrill voice of the queen Twitter cry out and all of the sudden there were arrows flying into the water at all angles. There was nowhere to go. SpongeBob could easily dodge all the arrows but it was a different story for Sandy. The arrows finally stopped coming and he ran back to see Sandy crouched over on the ocean floor. "Sandy what's wrong?" She turned toward him and stared into his eyes.

"One of the arrows cut my suit. My air is escaping."

"Sandy! No!" He rushed to her side and looked at the small cut. It was little but plenty big enough for air and water to pass through with ease. She was holding onto her suit as tight as she could but water was still seeping in. He put his hands on top of hers trying to help. The water was already up to her shoulders. "Sandy you have to go back up. You'll drown down here!"

"No SpongeBob, I can't go back up. That's just what my mom wants. Then she'll have a clear target, I'm at least kind of safe down here. For a little while anyways." The water was slowly rising, it was almost to her neck by now.

"Sandy you're mother wouldn't try to kill you would she?"

"You don't know her like I do."

"But Sandy I–"

"She killed my sister for doing less than this SpongeBob." She was screaming although she didn't mean to. SpongeBob looked at her with a hurt and terrified expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I've just got so much on my mind right now."

"It's ok Sand, I understand."

"Listen SpongeBob there's something I need to tell you in case I die down here." Another round of arrows came. SpongeBob didn't leave Sandy's side this time. He knew they were an easy target, huddled together like that, but he didn't care. If he died at least it would be with her. Sandy looked up into his face and just stared at him for a moment. He was much more handsome without a helmet on his hand. "I love you." She said. SpongeBob smiled at her.

"I love you too Sandy." By now the water was up to her chin. Any minute now it would cover her mouth and she wouldn't be able to breathe. If only it wouldn't end this way. At that exact moment an arrow came flying towards her. It went through the suit and this time it hit her. She screamed in pain and looked down at the arrow piercing her shoulder. That's when she also realized the water was seeping in faster. Already she couldn't breathe.


	9. The End

She still had no idea how SpongeBob had managed to drag her all the way to the cave. All she knew was this: an arrow had pierced her shoulder, the water flowed in over her head, and then everything went black. She woke up later, coughing and spitting up water. SpongeBob was leaning over her. His expression was completely horrified. She was almost scared herself when she had looked into his eyes. Later on he explained how he had known about this cave where there was a big air bubble inside. He told her how he thought he was too late to save her and had been doing CPR on her for almost half an hour before she started to breathe on her own. _It must have been so difficult_ she thought _just imagine a sea creature having to do CPR on a land critter._ She couldn't believe how brave he had been back there on the beach. If he hadn't shown up she never would have gotten free. It may have been better for him though if he had just left her there. Saved himself. But no, not SpongeBob. He had told her he loved her and you can't just ditch a person after that.

"So are you ready to go Sandy? I already patched up your suit for you. Even tried it out for myself. It's just like new again. Although I don't understand how you can stand that air stuff, it's terrible!"

"Thank you so much SpongeBob, for everything."

"There's no time for thank you's, we got to go now. We are still a lot closer to that beach than you would think."

"Alright SpongeBob I'm ready." She tried to sit up but flinched in pain. The arrow was gone and her shoulder had been quite thoroughly bandaged but the hurt was still there.

"Easy now Sandy, we need to get some medicine on that before you start moving too much. Just remember to take it slow and easy. We've got all the time in the world" He was still very worried about her and didn't want to rush her but he couldn't wait for her to see her new home. "You'll love your new home! It's wonderful! I worked really hard on it so I hope you love it as much as I do."

"Of course I'll love it. After it all it was from you." SpongeBob blushed at her comment but quickly recovered. Sandy slipped on her suit and got ready to go. She looked into the ocean just a little ways in front of her and was a little frightened. She made herself look brave though. As long as she was with SpongeBob she knew she would be ok. He had risked so much to be with her that she was sure he felt the same way too. "Well I guess I'm ready to go now if you are."

"Good. Let's go!" They walked off towards Bikini Bottom. By the time they were half way there, they were both so tired they decided to rest out in a grassy field. "We'll make it there tomorrow. I promise." Whispered SpongeBob, falling asleep.

"Ok." Said Sandy cuddling closer to his warm body. She could already hear him snoring in his sleep. It wasn't loud but it was very squeaky sounding. She laid there beside him for a little while before she to fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and got ready to go on the rest of the trip. Now that it was no longer dark they could see how close they actually were. In fact they had fallen asleep almost right next to the Bikini Bottom sign. Sandy looked over at all the weird shaped buildings and advertisings. It was all so strange to her. But SpongeBob looked around and saw his home rather than a strange town. He was so happy to be back, and now he had Sandy! A little to the right of the town laid Sandy's dome. He didn't want her to see it just yet so he decided to lead her through the town, entering on the far left. That way the last thing she saw was her new home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally SpongeBob was taking her to her house. He had showed her around all day long and now she was tired as could be.

"Ok, now close your eyes and I'll lead you there. No peeking!" he grabbed her hand and started running towards the dome. "Alright now open your eyes!" Sandy did as he told her and was amazed. The new house was huge! It was pretty too. "Come on lets go inside!" he threw on his water helmet and ran for the door. Once they were inside, Sandy slipped off her suit and stepped into the nice, cool grass. It felt so good on her feet after being stuck in that suit forever. She felt a little like she was in a cage but she would eventually get used to that. Now that she was away from her mother she felt free. At last!

"Thank you so much SpongeBob! It's perfect!" she ran all around the dome looking over everything as she went. When she had finished looking over her new home she went back over to SpongeBob.

"Oh, it was nothing really."

"Don't lie to me. I now you must have worked over time on this in order to get it this nice looking in so little time. But I'm kind of sleepy. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course, I would love to! And I'm a little tired too, so see you tomorrow." He turned and started to walk back towards the door.

"What you don't even want a thank you present?" she asked him. He didn't know what to say. He looked back at her and watched as she made her way across the grass. "Thank you SpongeBob." She put her hands on his helmet but hesitated. He was looking up at her with a knowing smile. Putting his own hands on top of hers he lifted up the helmet, reached forward and kissed her on the lips. He stopped quickly and began to walk away again. "That wasn't a big enough thank you SpongeBob. Not for all that you did." She walked forward again, grabbing his shoulders. She started kissing him again and didn't let go for a long time. There was no need to anyways. SpongeBob was holding her around the waist pressing her into him.

"You know Sandy? Maybe sleep can wait for a little while longer."


	10. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

"Come on Sandy just a little more!" SpongeBob was screaming. He and Sandy were at the hospital. The birth of their baby girl was so exciting. They had been married for three years now. That time long ago when Sandy was escaping the island was completely forgotten by now. They had only gone back once. That was because her supposedly dead father had sent an invitation. Sandy's evil mother had been killed by one of their servants. It was a miracle her father was still alive after his wife had stabbed him in the chest. Twitter thought she had killed him but actually she missed his heart but centimeters. Finally the baby came out. She was beautiful with her bright blue eyes.

"I think I'll name her Allison." Sandy looked at her new baby. Both she and SpongeBob were completely over-joyed with their child. Once they got her home from the hospital Sandy went and called her father to tell him the great news.

"I can't believe it! You have to bring her up here some time. I can't wait to see her. Wow Allison is such a wonderful name. I can remember the time when you were born. You were so perfect. I'm glad you finally get the chance to know what it's like to be a mother. Tell that husband of yours he should be very proud."

"Oh don't worry dad. He is." She looked out of her tree house window and watched SpongeBob as he cradled the little bundle in his arms. He had always wanted a child but nobody ever thought he would get married. That is until they saw how happy he and Sandy were together. Spending all the free time with each other, and when they weren't together they wished they were. Now they could be together forever. Just the three of them. At that moment SpongeBob looked up and saw Sandy watching him. A huge smile spread across his face. She was still on the phone with her father so he didn't say anything. Instead he mouthed three little words, _I love you._ Sandy smiled back at him and mouthed back _I love you too._


End file.
